


Just a touch

by LoveUlemon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveUlemon/pseuds/LoveUlemon
Summary: Erik remembers how it started for them
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	Just a touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uhmmm i'm not native at english and my auto text sucks haha, thanks for reading and standing by with all the mistakes :'3

Erik must have known that something was coming, when Raven left them alone. 

They were 15 years old and according to Erik's mom Magda, the only person he knew at the synagogue, was a quite lovely girl, but she wasn't competition for Charles.

Erik saw him at some classes, they always discuss when they cross ways and it was damn sure the class will be dismissed if you didn't stop them.

It was true, Erik didn't like the fact that Charles was so positive, peaceful, idealistic, believing on the fact that everybody was good, and he was an arrogant, rich boy, and he definitely wasn't looking for a chest Match, nor waiting at the library no.

Erik worked too hard to get his scholarship, and he intended to keep it specially if a pair of vivid cobalt blue eyes were shinning when they spot him and asking him if they can work together.

Erik should have known his weakness for Charles was growing, in hell he will say it, and after meeting Raven... It's not going to happen.

Starting the spring, everything changed, Charles tried really hard to reach a concession with Erik every time they discuss, if they were left alone Charles will ve either blabbing and them blushing or been fully distracted, and that's when he hit with something and when Erik wanted to check the injury he will back down claiming it was nothing.

It was during one of those walks to a coffee shop near to their school Charles started blabbing about the romance and spring and then strangely he went quiet and asked almost like a whisper: “why do you think people choose spring to going out at dates? I meant they kiss and all and is not a big deal, right?”

Erik remained quiet just curious of the fact to see a nervous Charles, so he continued:

“I want to test something Erik, close your eyes and think before telling me which is the most romantic thing you can conceive and if it's similar to the spring time?”

When Erik closed his eyes, he felt Charles hands on his arms and the soft pres of his lips against his. It was meant to be the perfect picture when Erik opened his eyes saw his face flushed almost covering his freckles and ready to start blabbing again of who knows if Erik wasn't already stealing him another kiss.

This time started bite those lips he wanted for so long and Charles between giggles and noises, he manages to whisper he found the answer why the people relate spring with romance.

Erin asked him why he thought it was relates and even in their weeding day he can still hear the small chuckle Charles does before answering: because I can feel that is a beautiful way to love if I can kiss you, just as precious when you see the spring after the winter.


End file.
